Cat Nap
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Oneshot Amu catches Ikuto sleeping only to have him turn the tables on her. Trapped against the ground with a sleeping PURRING Ikuto lying atop her...how is she going to get out of this mess...and without alerting him to the situation. Amuto


**_Okay, just to warn everyone I just started watching this so if I got names wrong, sorry also you'll notice that I said Amu is a redhead...I don't really think _pink _hair is very realistic on anyone but Tonks especially for a CHILD therefor I flipped it for a more natural color. If you don't like it sorry it's the way I write. Anyway I really hope you like it and I sure enjoyed writing it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara_**

_**Catnap**_

**_by starflowergem_**

It was getting late and Amu was just getting away from the other guardians and heading home. She was due back a couple hours earlier then usual so she could watch Ami while her parents went on another date.

She was lost in thought as she walked down the street her mind happily remembering every word her blond crush had said to her that day, until something in a nearby park caught her eye.

Ikuto? She wasn't positive, but she thought she'd just seen him. Now what could he be up to?

Determined to solve this little mystery (and ignoring the voice that said she only wanted to see the attractive teenager again), Amu slipped into the park.

Everything looked pretty normal; kids played on the playground or swings, a couple walked by hand in hand, and a boy played Frisbee with his dog.

Amu was just getting ready to leave (she must have been seeing this after all because he obviously wasn't here), when she saw him-them.

Ikuto and his chara lay under a tree in a corner of the park and it looked like… were they _sleeping_? It surely looked that way to the girl.

Curiosity drew her towards them; her three other-selves perched on her shoulders or head (all being too lazy to fly especially in the heat of the day)

Once they got closer Amu sank to her hands and knees and crawled to his side. She wasn't sure what made her feel the need to do so but she wasn't too concerned with her bizarre instincts right then-there were more important things to think about…such as the usually guarded boy sleeping so soundly in the center of a busy park.

"Is he really asleep?" Ran asked curiously, bright eyes drinking them in.

Miki sighed, her art book suddenly in her hands, "He looks so peaceful." She whispered, her pencil scratching away. Amu was sure she was referring to the ball of black fuzz sleeping close to Ikuto's head.

Su had crawled closer to the cat-boy's chara and was grinning down at the boy.

Amu herself found the scene surprising cute too. Yuro was curled into a tiny ball next to Ikuto's head (much like a real kitten, Amu mused with a small smile), while Ikuto lay stretched out in the soft grass his fuzzy black ears present and twitching lazily.

"They look so soft." She murmured aloud, "I wonder what they feel like." If Amu had been thinking properly she probably wouldn't have said that aloud. As it was, her mind was too focused on the handsome boy that lay defenseless before her, therefore she wasn't paying any particular attention to what was coming out of her mouth.

Unknown to her, her three guardian chara's shared a look and before she knew what was going on, her fingers were softly caressing one downy ear.

_'wha-' _She screamed in her head; desperately wanting to yank her hand away. As usual her wish went un-granted, and while she had no control over her limbs and couldn't pull her fingers away she could, apparently, still blush.

She could _feel_ her cheeks heat in embarrassment and could only pray Ikuto wouldn't wake up.

Miracle of miracles he didn't wake up, but he did start…purring?

A small smile curled her lips and she stopped fighting the character change, thoroughly enthralled with the handsome boy.

His hair was feather soft when she combed her fingers though it and she marveled at the silken texture. How did he get his hair that soft?

He seemed to be enjoying the impromptu petting just as much as she was apparently, for he nudged his face into her palm (much like a real cat would).

Amu froze, afraid he'd woken up. Ikuto just kept sleeping his purring never once faltering.

The redhead stifled a giggle and returned her attention to his ears.

One minute she was contentedly playing with Ikuto's ears, the next she was flat on her back with the cat-boy's face buried in her neck.

He was still purring and she assumed he was still asleep (though she had no way of knowing for certain from her new position).

Truly embarrassed now, Amu looked to her chara's for help. Ran was grinning at her rather smugly (which was a little bit odd in itself) while Miki and San cooed over the still sleeping kitten.

No help from any of them then.

She was just thinking of a way out of this mess when she felt something warm and wet slide across her neck. Time froze as Amu went into shock, the pounding of her heart the only sound she could hear.

Did he just _lick_ her?

The boy's nose nuzzled into her neck and was followed by the familiar sensation of his teeth on her flesh.

This had to be some sort of nightmare (although that annoying little voice was insisting it was a dream come true). The situation was made worse when she suddenly found herself staring into Ikuto's sleepy eyes.

It took a couple moments for clarity to fill those eyes and Amu could only wish this had never happened and that she'd gone straight home to spend a boring afternoon watching her little sister.

"Amu?" He asked in confused, his voice husky from sleep, before taking in their extremely compromising position. A black eyebrow arched, "How…"

"It doesn't matter, just get off." Amu cut him off through clenched teeth. She felt as if she could just die of shame.

"Ah, but I think I rather _like_ this position." The older boy teased, obviously not inclined to remove himself anytime soon.

If it was possible, Amu felt her flush deepen.

"Now," He continued, breathing the words into her ear, "Are you going to tell me how we came to be in such a situation or am I to guess?" He asked suggestively.

Amu thought she probably didn't want him guessing. There was no telling what the perverted cat would come up with. But before she could say a word Ran spoke up for her-would the horrors never cease?

"She just wanted to pet your ears. You're the one that got all cuddly."

The black eyebrow arched again, "Cuddly?"

Amu's mortification continued to grow as Miki continued, "Did you know you purr?"

Su finished with a giggle, "You also seem rather fond of her neck."

Dark eyes flicked down to the still wet patch of skin adorning the redhead's neck, and then their eyes met again-his dancing with mischief, "You don't say. I believe I warned you about my ears." He leaned in to _her_ ear-breathing into it before teasing it lightly with his fangs "They are exceedingly sensitive and I just _love_ having them _fondled_."

Enough was enough, honestly! Gathering every bit of strength she possessed, the mortified girl shoved Ikuto away. She took one look at his smirking face…and bolted.

Even as she ran, her traitorous mind was replaying every moment of the encounter and that voice was wondering just when she would see him again.

**_All done! Please_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
